To Charm a Magnolia
by DICTUM
Summary: Kindred spirits brought together by tragedy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The land of Lightning was a full three weeks trek from Konoha, but the journey was pleasant enough. The soles of their sandals trudging forth, shifting silently through the tree line, the late winter chill was mitigated by a rare coastal breeze that swept up from the south, sowing the ninjas hair and clothes with the scent of salt and the dream of warmer climates.

The vegetation grew increasingly sparse the further north they moved, the familiar greenery of home thinned into plains, rocky canyons, and eventually snow peaked mountains. As they traveled roads became further indistinguishable, covered in thick frost in uneven paths along the high ridges of the rugged countryside, the villages were cut off from one another for months judging from the lack of scents and tracks. The team paused scanning a nearby village, no signs of life again, they would need to make camp.

Taking the opportunity to accommodate their hound wrapping each of the large ivory beasts paws in a thick leather to combat the frost, the tree line was too thin, from now on they would have to travel on ground.

Hinata rubbed her cracked knuckles fanning her vision across the frozen tundra for chakra signatures, everything appeared white to the naked eye, pale ground bleached against an equally pale sky, her byakagun vision was no different, the surroundings were eerily silent of all creatures as if the land itself was frozen in time.

The mission was simple, observe, examine, remain undetected from rival villages, collect blood and tissue samples when need be, and return within two months. Prolonged disconnect from various seaports affected trading routes jeopardizing Konoha assets and was worth investigating. Initially thought to be victims of a plague this mission was proving to be otherwise, maybe this was some form of foul play, she could only speculate. It was an unusually extended and high priority mission granted to Team 8 thanks to Hinatas unique twist having recently incorporated basic medical training into her routine within the past three years.

She repressed a shudder. So far five villages along their route were abandoned of all life, and what bodies that were found were strewn in unusual positions, at the dinner table, fetching water, each time there were no signs of struggle or warning, just death covered in a thin layer of ice and snow. Taking samples of the earth and nearby water sources she ran though her macabre routine. Pausing, Hinata moved within a hut noticing a small, dingy booted foot sticking out from its entrance. A body of a young girl greeted her, not more than four years of age, hugged by, she assumed, the girls mother. They lay together embracing even in death, a grin spread sickeningly across both their faces. Hinata activated her byakagun once more analyzing for any internal or external tissue damage, _any_ anomalies, there was nothing. Methodically she pulled forth her kunai and made a small incision along the arm of both the woman and child taking blood samples for further analysis, chunky liquid oozed forth from each corpse, thick and black from weeks of coagulation, thankfully the physical decomposition of the bodies had been slowed by the frost.

Team 8 had always excelled in two things, recon and stealth, their working dynamics were reflective to their healthy mix of personalities, which fostered a unique perspective on mission etiquette setting them apart from other teams, their strength was evasion and tracking, each member contributing a layer of skill innately bred, creating one of the most solid hunting team in their village. There was nothing they couldn't detect; but even this mission was proving extremely challenging.

"We'll camp further north" a muffled voice confirmed, she identified as Shino, his head poking in the doorway behind her.

Not far from the village, maybe an hour's travel, the main road tapered off along a cliffside, the team spotted a cave nestled within the frozen wall, they made camp unloading what little gear remained. Hinata gazed out the mouth of the cave, icicles were dramatically crystallized along the cavern entrance resembling pointed teeth to some ancient creature, and they being swallowed. She shook her head at her imagination; tomorrow they would begin their fruitless journey home.

Hinata held the vial a blood extracted from the young girl up to the fire examining its caliginous pigment, whatever was doing this heinous act would be identified and/or caught… eventually, she just hoped the Hokage and her fellow medical ninja would be able to elucidate this mystery of blood.

"Maybe we should head further north tomorrow"

An uncomfortable silence passed between the trio, "We should take our findings back"

"What findings?" Kiba muttered without looking towards the other man, "We haven't found anything yet. Maybe we can catch this thing-"

She smiled intently listening to her teammates. Conversations usually consisted of this, Kiba making a passionate statement followed by a melancholy truth from Shino, the discussion would continue until they turned to her to find a diplomatic medium. Conversations ranged from mission essentials, the superiority mammal companions vs. arthropods, to completely random what-if scenarios such as, "If you were stuck eating one type of food for the rest of your life, what would you choose?" that particular discussion had entertained the group for hours. It was a fun way to pass time if nothing else to distract them from their grim mission. She hoped they'd revert back to merriment rather than mission blues.

Both men cast their heavy gaze upon her, assuming now requesting her input, "The v-victims have all been deceased for w-weeks... and we're getting dangerously close to Kumogakure" she paused taking a deep breath repacking the vial of blood she'd been observing, "We'd be really g-gambling. The vials should go back for analysis". Satisfied with her answer the group resumed their comfortable silence.

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

The once picturesque meadow painted a mossy green now shrouded in thick crimson. A woman now alone, surrounded by fallen companions, one mouthing words she could not audibly hear but knew all to well its meaning. They had failed. Death was looming, his scythe drawn against her paled throat. There was no hope. Her vision focused on their surroundings, a young girl in familiar dingy boots stood holding her mothers arm smiling at them, bodies began falling from the sky, bones audibly snapping as they hit the earth, their faces contorted in horror. Hinata wanted to cry, to run, a warm liquid slowly oozed up her heels.

Words were spoken, a mere whisper and yet, to her, a scream, she had been able to distinguish his tattooed cheeks. Now his face was slick with that familiar crimson, the metallic smells percolating through the icy breeze, suffocating. Drawing a deep breath as if submerged in water she focused on his maple eyes, he was pleading. Her own violaceous eyes now focusing desperately on his lips, concentrating on the word that would forever haunt her, "Run".

The feeling of falling transcended her dream into reality; she sat up gasping for air, another nightmare. Hinata ran her hand through her long hair, her forehead slick with thick droplets of sweat despite the landscape, this was getting out of hand. Blinking eyes into focus, Hinata listened on a familiar whimper in the distance, "I'm o-okay" she forced a smile. The cave remained dimly lit by fire, Akamaru sat before her watching the woman his concern evident judging from his knotted brow, his white coat camouflaged seamlessly against the mouth of the cave asides from the patches of brown tickling his ears and nose.

She took a deep breath steadying her heartrate concentrating on the familiar noise of crackling wood and the light snores of her teammates deep slumber reverberating against the cavern walls.

Cocooning herself within a wool cloak, Hinata shivered despite the cold and shifted next to the large beast, scratching the soft spot behind his right ear, "I'll stand watch now" she cooed causing the hound to nuzzle her vacant hand graciously and move next to his master.

She was never much for superstition but these dreams became increasingly vivid as the days passed, she couldn't describe it properly, it was like an omen of some sort. As if, for some inexplicable reason, she felt doom surrounding them every waking moment, which she supposed was an advantage considering their profession, but this was teetering insanity. In slumber the feeling of dread would fester and multiply. It was as if each new corpse they encountered on their journey added to the body count of her subconscious, as if the dead themselves were warning her of some impending doom.

Hinata ran fingers through her hair once more massaging deep circles along her scalp, judging from the peeking of light upon the horizon it was early morning. Thick clouds of white danced along a fading darkness of skyline shifting into a pink and orange hues, white tufts of snow glittered against the peeking sunlight along the jagged ridges of isolated mountain range, like a sea of pearls polished to perfection. That familiar salty breeze carrying a barely distinguishable mist of white, blanketing the landscape, adding a sheen gloss of untouched land. Under any other circumstance she would have been moved by the frozen beauty and serenity of the place. Now she felt only dread.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The familiar scent of sterilized bandages and antiseptics welcomed Hinata back to the world. Not bothering to open her eyes she funneled her senses listening to the sloppy rhythmic staccato of rain hitting against a distant window pane. Sheets of thin cotton fabric lay atop her, medical bedding. A terrible aching sensation shot through her leg. And as if on cue her whole body felt stiff and heavy and when she shifted to rise she felt a wince inducing pain along her arms and stomach.

"You're awake" a relieved voice announced at her bedside. Hinatas eyes shot open.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"You had me so worried Hinata-chan" the older womans face was pale, the telltale signs of weeping in the slight redness around her eyes. Ever since the loss of Asuma- well, making her Sensei worried over life and death didn't bode well for the Hyuuga female no matter how dangerous her profession truly was.

"S-s-orry"

"I'm so relieved you're awake..."

That was strange. She allowed her eyes to wander the large room nervously acknowledging both intense gazes of former Sensei and Hokage. Customarily when she was injured there would be more commotion from her teammates, namely Kiba, or she'd be at least housed in the same intensive care room as the men… if they were all seriously injured. The Hokage being in her recovery room was very unorthodox in itself, but her teammates, that was eerie.

Only Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama were present.

"W-where are the o-others?"

"_Hinata_"

Hinata internally cringed. It was that tone Kurenai used. That intense maternal female baritone only allowed when expressing disappointment or dismay, the death of the Third Hokage, the announcement of the late ninja war, always with that tone she would relay information that needed to be taken with a warm glass of sake. The heart rate monitor began to increase in its high-pitched melody allowing a painful silence pass among the three women.

All absorbed in her own thoughts the eldest eventually took the lead, "What do you remember?" Tsunade questioned, her wise eyes quickly undulating between the Hyuuga and her injured appendages.

Hinatas brows knotted focusing on shred after shred of scattered vision. Lots of yelling-,"The m-mission..."

"It's alright Hinata-chan" Kurenei comforted still seated, "Take your time."

The sea of pearls, "W-w-we were in a cave... " the pain in her leg pulsated once more through her leg and abdomen making her flinch and focus on her thigh. There was nothing, "I c-can't…"

Both women shot each other a knowing glance.

"Try. Can you recall anything else that morning? Anyone or thing in particular?"

The Hyuuga trembled in silence drawing blank after blank.

Tsunade nodded firmly, "Thank you Hinata. Get some rest"

"W-what happened?"

The women were hiding something, _there was no way_, Hinata's brain began to reel over and over like some dysfunctional mantra, Kiba, Shino, Akaramu, where were they? Were they kidnapped? Critically injured? Her mind was processing an array of grim scenarios; Hinata began to lift herself from the bed ignoring the heavy throbbing throughout her body. No matter what she would need to find her friends, they were the only ones that mattered.

"What's important now is that you are alright," Kurenai pleaded, "please get some rest Hinata-chan"

The heart rate monitor continued to beep erratically, "Where are t-they?"

"Calm down" it was a command but the Hyuuga was already lost in her own thoughts.

She felt a strong embrace against her chest and struggled against the grasp, one final attempt, desperately tugging at the iv cable secured to her arm crimson oozed forth splattering against Kurenai's robes and onto the bed staining the sheets beneath the two. She froze. Hinatas pale eyes went wide in horror watching the liquid pool, the scent of copper suffocating. Darkness embraced.

"Don't bother entering" Tsunade hollered over her shoulder before the orderly could enter, "What a mess"

The brunette remained silent lowering the Hyuuga back onto the mattress allowing the older woman to work.

"Now I have a kunoichi that faints at the sight of blood" Tsunade whispered exasperated, more to herself than anyone. Finding a new point to insert the iv, and not one but _three_ prominent clans were involved.

Once both women were satisfied with Hinatas care Kurenai spoke hoarsely, "She knows. She has to. Who could blame her for reacting-"

"A cave was reported by the search party but there were no signs of struggle" Tsunade paused placing a firm grasp on the other womans shoulder, "But now more than ever she'll need you to be strong"

"Her injuries-"

"The injuries will heal with time Kurenai and with any luck the amnesia-"

* * *

><p>When she came to she noticed a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums at her bedside. Ever since she was twelve she had convinced herself that her favorite flowers were yellow chrysanthemums, they reminded her of a certain golden haired boy at the time. Only to herself did she admit she did not have a favorite flower. As a Hyuuga she was taught that flowers such as chrysanthemums were impractical, flowers were only used for medicinal or consumption uses, décor was viewed as purely nonsense unless adapted to a form of jitsu. Regardless of this teaching the honest truth was Hinata appreciated all flowers, medicinal or otherwise, and to pinpoint a favorite was like placing claim to a star.<p>

There was something off about these particular flowers.

Hinata rubbed her forehead, she had blacked out, it had been years since she had had an episode, and never from the sight of blood. Hinata glanced at the point where the iv was initially torn from.

She would need to maintain her calm although internally she was anything but. Shoving the sheets to aside to observe her wounds, a long trail of bandages wrapped against her thigh, the injury felt extremely tender to touch she noted; there must have been some form of struggle that morning in the cave. There had to have been.

Even if her teammates were missing becoming irrational would not solve the situation. Her eyes shifted back to the flowers, they were vibrant even in the darkened room, maybe that was it, too vibrant; she focused on a buds delicate petals splayed from its center. Seemingly a random design upon first inspection but with further analysis of the flowers you could make out a definite pattern to the madness.

Ino once said chrysanthemums represented joy, there was nothing joyous about her situation, she was alive, but did that warrant these flowers? Grimacing at the bouquet Hinata shifted her heavy body facing the opposite direction no longer able to stand the sight of such a cheerful display, not tonight. She sensed someone in the room and activated her bykagun. Her expression stayed carefully neutral even as she discovered her suspicions confirmed.

"That's not very fair" his voice was rich baritone, deep, like honey oozing off the side of a hachido.

"Kurenai-sama asked me to monitor you" he quickly added. The man probably thought she figured him a pervert as many others in the village claimed she mused at their precarious situation, he hovering near her bed in the middle of night watching her. A strange silence passed between the two ninja. Hinata distracted herself rubbing her freshly healed knuckles surprised that the skin was already mended.

"Don't like the flowers?"

Had she been the obvious in her aversion? Maybe in a different situation she would have blushed furiously at his observation, astute as it was, but now she only felt numb, she absentmindedly glanced at her iv drip while the male resumed reading aided by moonlight.

Hinata took a deep breath steadying her nerves, if she approached the situation rationally someone would eventually inform her "Where are t-they?" a part of her dreaded she was correct; her teammates were missing, taken? If so she needed to know why only she remained. That familiar stomach churning dread in the pit of her belly began to gurgle forth reminding her of her many wakeful evenings during that mission.

"Please… t-tell me what happened" she shoved her head against already flat medical pillow and shut her eyes. Desperately she wanted to hear her suspicions denied by someone, anyone.

"Hinata-chan" he whispered, his tone considerably softer, "What do you really remember?"

"A cave, Sawa, we were camped o-overnight in the cave to the north… t-t-that is all"

The silence in the room was excruciating.

"Your team had gone missing in action for nearly a month. A search party was sent" the voice slowly began.

It was not uncommon for missions to go beyond their allocated times, depending on its proposed length, when a mission did extend far beyond its predisposed time, and no word was sent home, a search party was sent. This was just common practice. A month seemed reasonable but this information still did not answer her questions. The figure approached his strides long and confident as he moved gracefully across the room. An unkempt head of gray glistened against the light, he looked like an angel… or maybe a devil.

Before she could recoil Hinata felt his callused fingers dwarfing hers. An inappropriate gesture, a gesture that was passed among friends, lovers, colleagues maybe, but they were nothing. In her twenty years she had never really spoken to the man other than awkward greetings. His grip firmed pouring what little warmth could be offered. He was the Sensei to her childhood crush, an excellent ninja, an asset to the community, nothing more to the woman and she to him. A calculated eye roamed hers gauging and then finally,

"They're gone"

"They're g-gone?" She repeated incredulously, no one just vanishes, especially a team of highly trained ninja. There had to be some clues.

She sucked in a deep breath seeing the hard glint in his eye.

"They're gone Hinata-chan"

Her heart sank. Tears threatening to crest, she clenched her eyes shut firmly gripping the copy ninjas hand. Feeling dampness on her cheek despite her best efforts Hinata groaned suppressing a sob. Furiously racking her brain attempting to recall the final minutes of the teams mission, What had happened? Why was she alive? A whole month forgotten in addition to the two months allowed to complete the mission? She clenched her teeth to suppress her deteriorating voice, "What happened?"

"We had all hoped you would be able to explain that"

"And t-the vials?"

"Found attached to you. You've been hospitalized for nearly a month"

The pair sat in silence allowing her to absorb the new flurry of information. The scene would have appeared intimate to an outsider, under any other circumstance perhaps, but to her it was just cold, his gloved palm providing little emotional support. According to Kakashi it had been approximately four months since she and her teammates had originally departed Konoha. Hinata pulled her hand away meekly to wipe a few renegade tears that refused to be compliant. Remembering her manners she forced a genial smile towards the figure, she could not see his features, not that she had ever truly seen his face. He gave no response so she in turn attempted to forget his presence. Too much. This was far too much to take in.

The chrysanthemums were gone when she awoke the next dawn.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness.

Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness.

Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."

-Sun Tzu

"No."

"I-it's not that b-bad Kiba-kun"

"Grass salad? Hinata-chan _why_ did we let Shino scavenge for food again?" he emphasized 'why' grumbling at the pile of shrubs, the bug user was basically a vegetarian.

"I assure you Kiba-kun the nutritional properties of this meal is more than adequate to-"

_Not now_. She couldn't keep letting her mind wander to them. Hinata smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her clothing. After a month her standing within the clan was at a stalemate, nearly half of the Hyuuga thought her mad. She had gone into a recluse existence, rarely ate, slept even less, and was still perfectly inadequate to be a strong leader. Her recent behavior gave way to a wonderful barrage of excuses to commandeer her fragile position as the Hyuuga heir and grant it to her readily waiting sister, an undoubtedly stronger, still unsealed, more authoritarian candidate for such a prestigious right.

The other half had an entirely different opinion. Being heir was a birthright, she was an advocate to equalizing the main and branch families, they thought, Hinata could bring some peace to the increasingly hostile divide among clansmen. To them she was seen like a spring breeze that would be the breath of fresh air the Hyuuga were so desperately in need of. To them, her mourning was just a natural phase that would be healed with time, her behavior merely the result of an endearing attribute in sync with the womans kind heart.

The sound of angry whispers startled her when she slid open her bedroom door. It was an extremely unusual occurrence; the Hyuuga rarely spoke in such informal locations. Especially near her chambers. Squaring her shoulders she peeked out her bedroom doorway into the hall surprised to see her father and Neji. Her breath caught as her tired gaze took in every nuance of her fathers' expression. His eyes were icily white, his features hard and uncompromising as he stared down Neji. Her cousin was equally impressive and more astounding because she had never seen him this way before. Neji was usually so well-mannered, so cool and calculated but the man facing off with her father was showing passion, so furious his bloodline was nearly activated. Power wafted off the Hyuuga men in waves.

When had her cousin become so forthright? Sure he still had deep seeded aversion to the main branch members but to be so openly in front of the Hyuuga Leader? Neji's gaze shifted an instant later and his head snapped to her. It was that familiar look in his eyes like that day he had nearly killed her during the Chunin exams. Her heart twisted painfully within its cage in remembrance though she kept her expression carefully neutral. Whatever they were discussing had to do with her. Caught, Hinata quickly moved down the hall towards the men and sidestepped past keeping her head down fully aware of their heavy gaze as if daring her to initiate conversation.

The tension in the compound was palpable, she needed to be strong but strength was a rare commodity for the Hyuuga heir. Perhaps she was going mad. Now every pale eye watched the young Hyuugas movement to see if she would crack under their pressure or spread wings; the whole situation was unnerving, not that she had been one that radiated confidence beforehand.

* * *

><p>A light spring breeze wafted through the area warming her flesh and kissing her cheeks, her long hair flowing gently in tune with stray leaves dancing in the wind. She felt at peace, as if through the wind she could communicate with Shino and Kiba. Hinata smirked, maybe she had lost it but was soothing being at the memorial stone; the large monument sharpened ominously against a serene landscape like a thorn to the heavens peacefully nestled amongst the forest.<p>

It seemed appropriate. The memorial was a symbol of their sacrifice, the names of each fallen ninja in combat painstakingly etched. Her hand traced the recently added names of her comrades. No matter how many times she frequented the memorial she found something new to observe of the structure.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hokage-sama requests your presence", her hands felt numb. Unsure of how long she had sat in the same position, "T-thank you" Hinata whispered having almost forgotten her nearly constant anbu guardians.

Equally in her haze she arrived at the Hokage tower without incident or any real recollection. As she entered the room fell silent, Hinata hid her surprise as Team 7 greeted her along with a smiling Kurenai-sensei standing squarely next to the Hokage's desk beckoning her forward.

"Aha, there she is…" Tsunade grinned as Hinata moved beside Kakashi, "Thank you for joining us Hinata-chan. We now have a substantial lead as to what may have caused the events in the Land of Lightning, you are to accompany Team 7". Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief, she continued, "Based on the samples you provided the team involved in researching were able to determine the origins for the poison involved-"

"Poison?" whispered Sakura.

"The Kazekage has already been informed of your arrival;"

"Suna? Alright Gaara!"

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "Let me finish-"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, let's get this going;" the blonde slammed his fist into his opposing palm "Just wait until I get my hands on the guys that-"

"Naruto! Show some respect you idiot!" screeched Sakura, her fist colliding with his shoulder which simultaneously caused the male to bellow in pain and Sasuke, their brooding third, to roll his eyes.

"Enough!" the Hokage stood her fists slammed into the heavy oak desk, "Another outburst and you will be doing D-ranked missions the remainder of the year Naruto"

Hinata stared in disbelief at Team 7 and stole a glance at the serene copy-ninja to her left who in-turn smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry granny…" Naruto grumbled rubbing his bruising appendage.

Tsunade sighed but eventually continued, "In Suna you will question a man by the name of Ebizo, the younger brother of the late Chiyo. Sakura-" wearily she glanced at the pinkette. "I am aware you developed a bond with Chiyo, if necessary use that to your advantage when addressing Ebizo."

Hinata stood silently, digesting the news and mulling thing over slowly as she waited to hear her role. She would have to be very cautious with how she interacted within Team 7 noting she had never worked with them solo asides from Kakashi once being incorporated to her team. And asides from Kakashi-sensei's ninken Team 7 were not trackers, she was unsure how she could really aid them. The thought flashed into her mind; did Tsunade expect them to find opposition in Suna?

"Depending on further information acquired I may adjust the length of your stay, Kakashi, keep me informed of any movements. You all may go, Hinata please stay for a bit there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"We leave in an hour, be at the gate" murmured Kakashi as the quadruple made their exit.

"Hinata-chan," Tsunade leaned back in her seat, "Kakashi was quite adamant on you joining the mission with Team 7, Kurenei on the other hand seems hesitant. I will not send you unless _you_ feel as if you are able to perform well."

"It's not that I'm not confident in your abilities Hinata-chan, it's just... how do you feel?"

"I-I can do it, I n.._need_ to go" she swallowed at the intense gazes of both women.

"It is not only your life at risk Hinata-chan, are you prepared to take on the responsibility of ensuring the safety of your team? You still faint at the sight of blood, do you not? Are you prepared to enter battle if and when the time comes?"

"Battle? This is an intel mission..." whispered Kurenai harshly.

"Yes, and we thought the same in Lightning country however-"

"Hokage-sama, I w-will defend my teammates… w-whoever they may be… w-with my life."

"Please Hinata-chan"

Hinata smiled meekly at Kurenei, her former sensei had such a big heart but this was something she needed to do. For _them_ and for herself.

"I am ready"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you feel that brother?" a woman's voice called into the night, her cheeks hallowed and worn with age, her hair a long wiry silver. In the darkness a long white tongue flicked forth, lazily gliding along row after row of its yellowish fangs crusted red with blood. The mouth began quivering in anticipation and growled threateningly.

"Our flower is trying to visit us again" the voice purred her lips twisting to a smirk, her own set of yellow canines glinting. "Let's send your little blossom a taste shall we?"

The creatures gore-spattered fur gleamed in the light of the moonlit cave, it took a menacing step forward.

* * *

><p>It was a blessing and a curse being exposed to the extreme heat. Long cloaks billowed in the aired wind now tinted a pale orange from the sand that constantly wafted around. Hinata felt as if her body was shriveling up within. The start of spring in Suna indicated the beginning of a brief and heavy rain cycle but the sparse days prior to the rains were perilous on the land its last remnants of moisture long used.<p>

Hyuugas never did fair very well in the desert, ivory complexions coupled by constantly billowing dust made it an extremely arduous combination. When she gulped air it felt as if sand was coated down her esophagus at all times.

Hinata shook her canteen in despair hearing a lonely water filter tablet ding in its moistureless abode, she had rationed but in her rush to pack forgot to bring her spare canteen. Kakashi beside her wordlessly handed her his causing Hinata to blush. Politely refusing she shook her head tossing bits of sand, Kakashis visible eye crinkled into a smile as response. Tenaciously he placed the canteen into her hands.

The pair had developed an unorthodox friendship, almost akin to the relationship she and Neji shared she mused lowering her dust mask graciously sipping on the heated water. The warm liquid scrapping and sloshing down the dust to the pit of her stomach.

Anticipating his question Hinata activated her byakugan scanning her horizon, "We're an hour f-from the village". She felt Sasuke's calculating eyes on her and shifted uneasily.

"I have to say Hinata-chan its way more relaxing having you on the team" Naruto grinned from the front of the group his blue eyes striking against his sand-tinted face.

"I prefer Neji" murmured the pinkette at his side.

"What?" the blonde spun his head back to his companion "That's really rude Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered hoarsely the two seemingly unaware their audience.

"You three have doted over her the entire trip" Sakura groaned, stomping forward allowing bits of sand to pick up and kick towards the rear. Hinata kept her eyes downcast suddenly fascinated by the shape of Kakashi's canteen; perhaps she shouldn't have accepted his water.

"Enough" Kakashi spoke, his tone severe.

Hinata knew where the sudden animosity from Sakura had stemmed from; she sighed as Sakura pulled further ahead. Their discussion a week prior had really set Haruno off on a warpath.

_"It's funny, you know? When we were in the academy boys hardly noticed you and now look… animals" she scoffed pursing her lips. Hinata remained silent unsure of how to respond and combed out her wet locks, the men had gone to bathe leaving the two ladies to their own devices._

_The silence was taken as an invitation to continue, Sakura stoked the fire, "I just don't get it, it's pathetic how they treat you… guess some men really like the submissive type, ya'know?"_

_"What d-do you mean how they treat me?"_

_"C'mon Hinata-chan," Sakura rolled her eyes, "And making dinner for everyone? What's that about?"_

_"On Team 8 we'd often t...take turns preparing and sharing meals" she smiled softly, "It's to build strong comrade-" Sakura rolled her eyes causing Hinata to bite her tongue. This wasn't going well, she was attempting to contribute but anything she did seemed to irritate the other kunochi._

_"Well we don't do that on 7"_

_"Everyone s-seemed to enjoy t..t-"_

_"Just stop" Sakura cut her off pointing the charred stick menacingly. Hinata quickly schooled her emotions, the pinkette noticed and scoffed jabbing her instrument back into the flames releasing sparks._

_"I will not" Hinata whispered sharply, green eyes lifted and the two women stared one another down assessing their opponent._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Hinata placed her comb back into her satchel not bothering to respond. __"I'm just trying to help you, woman to woman, you doing the little housewife act is coming off as pathetic" Sakura paused "They're just being nice to you because of what happened to Kiba and Shino so don't get it twisted Hyuuga"_

_Hinata took a deep breath steadying her nerves and focused on her stutter, "Are y-you finished?"_

_Sakura quirked her brow at the question and smiled, "Quite"_

_"Good"_

_Sakura giggled, "Figures that's all you'd have to say"_

_"Well... I do not take orders from you," she paused steadying her voice. "And w..._woman to woman _I_ have no interest in dealing with your insecurities"__

_"Insecurities? Please Hinata, don't flatter yourself."_

_"You have made it very clear that I am not welcomed. B-but whether I am here or not is not your call. You disagree with my methods but i-it goes b...both ways"_

_"How so?"_

_"W-well... honestly I have always disagreed with how you continue to harm your teammates-"_

_"Even your stutter is annoying" Sakura groaned. "And I may hit Naruto when he pisses me off but I would never leave them to die like you did"_

_So that's what it was, Sakura had recently been showing an interest in Kiba-kun before he had... Hinata stood feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. She would not cry in front of her. "W-we need to be f-focused on the mission"_

_With fists clenched Sakura also stood preparing to strike when a familiar whistled tune approached from the wood breaking both women from their locked gazes._

_"Yo", Kakashi emerged towel around neck and novel in hand, noticing their eyes he smiled lazily and plopped a seat by the fire._

Honestly she couldn't blame Sakura, Hinata still had no memories of what had happened on those days other than a few very limited fragments and sounds. Even when interrogated, having her memories reviewed by Ino was fruitless like she were blocking on a subconscious level.

Naruto laughed breaking Hinata from her thoughts, placing a hand behind his head, "Eh, sorry about that Hinata-chan, not sure what's gotten into her lately," he paused now able to spot the village. "Awesome! I am glad you're here, having a byakagun user in the mix is _pretty cool_" he winked beneath his dust mask.

"You're such an idiot Naruto"

"What?" he gaped to the man on her left, "Shut up Sasuke-bastard no one was talking to you" the two moved ahead arguing heatedly leaving Kakashi and Hinata to cover the rear.

Once the pair were out of earshot the copy ninja spoke, "Forgive them. Everyone's just tense from the heat" Kakashi whispered, his visible eye flashing down towards her. Hinata wasn't sure how to respond and took another sip noting the trio were now racing towards the village.

The two soon fell back into comfortable silence each mulling over their next words.

"Now that I think about it," he smiled ruefully "when they were chunin it was worse"

"I… I remember w-when Kurenai-sensei was pregnant and you came to Team 8… 'Ninja that are actually q-quiet'," she imitated his deeply muffled voice replacing her mask. Her stutter ruined the effect but made copy ninja stifle his laugh and turn away.

Was he blushing? She blushed, well _almost_ like she and Neji.

Suddenly alarmed Hinata felt a nauseating sensation surge forth, "Kakashi". Killing intent, the feeling was staggering.

"Mmm... I know", Kakashi quickly formed a clone followed suite by Hinata, the presence felt as if it were moving directly towards them at alarming speed.

Activating her byakagun Hinata scanned their perimeter noting nothing unusual. Just as she jumped and careened in the air her byakagun pinpointed an unknown chakra signature far below the surface.

"Beneath us" her clone gasped her thoughts, at that instant Kakashis clone was dragged beneath a large billow of sand his spiked silver hair cresting and vanished against the sun drenched grains. The sand quivered and flowed like a living being around her clone, purring if such a thing were possible. Giant tufts of sand rose and descended like thick trickles of rain.

Hinata focused her eyes on the chakra signature within the earth, it shifted performing hand seals but she could not distinguish any other characteristics. A pool of water erupted beneath her clones feet making the sand thick, the moistened earth rose and ensnared the clone dragging her screaming beneath the earth.

The figure moved its hands once more, the sand quaked and lapped against itself as the last bits of moisture made its descent. Hinata focused her vision on her clones minute chakra pattern, it dimmed as it's signature became progressively masked. Once the process was complete the unknown chakra pattern lurched forward and darted away at an inhuman speed fading beneath the dunes.

The whole event took mere seconds, "What do you see?"

"It's g-gone" she answered Kakashi while combing the thick mounds of sand with her sight, the speed in which it moved was- "I have never seen s...something that moved t-that quickly" she whispered landing by his side, the chakra signature was a blur like trying to focus on a hummingbirds wings in flight. A chill blew against her neck making the hairs stand on end.

In the corner of her eye a figure emerged, his deeply red hair and pale eyes focused on a unseeable opponent. Slowly Gaaras pale hand glided in the air and clenched into a fist. Invisible brows knotted in frustration, he glanced from Kakashi and shifted focus to the petite Hyuuga woman at his side.

Everyone stood silently absorbing what they had just witnessed. All acknowledging this mission had just gotten far more complex.


End file.
